


What Are You Waiting For?

by ShowMeAHero



Series: Lightning in a Bottle [8]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Kid Fic, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magic, Magnus gets to be a bottom, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Sex Magic, Smut, Spells & Enchantments, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: Taako finds a dirty spellbook. Magnus accepts a good opportunity. Kravitz gets to watch.





	What Are You Waiting For?

**Author's Note:**

> Lance's request was: “BOTTOM MAGNUS BOTTOM MAGNUS. all i know is i want taako to fuck magnus. i’m sure taako has a spell for that. i have to say my favorite trope ever is inappropriate use of spells.” I accidentally got feelings in it, but I apologized for my failings.
> 
> The title was taken from ["Heartlines"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AJtDXIazrMo) by Ellie Goulding.

Taako raises his hands over his three candles, shifting his wrists carefully as he makes the somatic hand gestures that follow his new spell. He hears the bedroom door open behind him, and he grins to himself, face still hidden by his hair as he looks down at his hands.

“Sit down,” he says. There’s a pause, and then the door softly clicks shut behind Magnus. Magnus and Kravitz are the only ones home, besides Taako; Taako had ensured that before he’d gotten started. Lup and Barry are at the beach with Angus and the kids, and there’s a note on their front door that says nobody’s home so not to come in, and Kravitz is already sitting in his armchair beside Taako and his candles.

“He’s got something planned,” Kravitz offers, as a form of explanation to Magnus. Taako hears their mattress creak a little bit as Magnus sits down on the bed. “I’m not entirely sure what it is.”

“You’ll like it,” Taako tells them. He moves his hands again, twisting his wrists, shifting his palms down over the candles. The flames lick at his skin, and he sees Magnus move in his peripheral. “Sit down, I’m fine. I’m casting something.”

“…Okay,” Magnus says, slowly. Taako hears him sit back down. The heat from the flames gets stronger when he shifts his hands again, and then, when he twists his wrists suddenly, the candles flare up, shooting up his arms. He exhales, a long, shuddering breath, as he feels his body twist. “What the fuck—”

“Hold on,” Taako orders him. Magnus goes quiet. Taako can see Kravitz watching him, out of the corner of his eye, but he focuses on his magic instead. Once he’s finished casting his spell, the flames retreat back into the candles, and Taako turns, looking at Magnus. Magnus looks back up at him, looking baffled.

“What the hell was that?” Magnus asks. Taako walks over to him, slots himself in between Magnus’ knees, and takes him by the chin, tipping his head back.

“I wanted to do something for you,” Taako tells him. Magnus swallows; Taako can feel it against his palm. “You wanna bottom for me tonight?”

Magnus smiles, a little bit, up at him. His eyes flicker to Kravitz, then back to Taako. “Sure. What’s with the— You bringing candles into this? Wax or something?”

“One thing at a time,” Taako says. He pushes Magnus backwards, and Magnus goes, scooting himself back up the bed until he’s propped up against the pillows. Taako climbs onto the bed, kneeling at the foot of it. He reaches for the tie on his robes, and Magnus sits up.

“Don’t you— Uhh,” Magnus says, stopping himself. “I just— What’re you—”

“Who needs a strap-on when I’ve got fucking magic?” Taako asks, grinning. Magnus stares at him, and he can feel Kravitz staring at him, too, so he unties his robes and pushes them off his own shoulders. Magnus’ eyes trace down, then back up to Taako’s face.

“What…” Magnus starts to say, then stops. Taako tosses his robes off the bed and climbs up over Magnus, kissing him hard enough that Magnus moans into his mouth.

“I found a new spell,” Taako tells him. “Lup found a dirty spellbook at the bookstore and it’s got this old spell in it that lets you transform any part of your body for two hours.” Taako takes Magnus’ hand, guides it to his temporary dick. “Better than a strap-on, I think.”

“And it doesn’t— It won’t stay, right?” Magnus asks.

“Have you tested this?” Kravitz asks, behind him. Taako rolls his eyes, sits back on Magnus’ lap.

“We’ve been testing it for a couple of weeks,” Taako tells them both. “It works pretty well. And, no, it doesn’t stay, it’s not permanent. Like I said, two hours.” Taako smiles down at Magnus. “So, we both win. I don’t have to keep it, but _you_ get to use it.”

“World’s fucking coolest strap-on,” Magnus breathes, and Taako laughs. He leans back down over Magnus, makes sure their bodies are lined up from groin to chest, and starts kissing him again. He props his elbows on Magnus’ chest and holds his face between his hands, gets his hands in his hair and grips him tight. Magnus moans into his mouth.

“That’s— This is definitely inappropriate spell usage,” Kravitz comments. Taako smiles against Magnus’ mouth, then sits up, twisting to look back at Kravitz.

“You said you wanted to watch whatever we did,” Taako reminds him. “Are you going to tell the world’s best transmutation wizard that he’s incorrectly using a _3rd-level transmutation spell,_ or are you going to watch what he does with the spell?”

Kravitz stares back at him.

“Well?” Taako asks.

“I— I’m going to watch,” Kravitz tells him. Taako grins at him, flips his hair over one shoulder and if he poses a little, it’s worth it, because Kravitz’s eyes rake down to his ass and back up.

“That’s what I thought,” Taako says. He turns back to Magnus. “You’re doing a _very_ good job, comparatively.”

“You are a really good wizard,” Magnus manages to say, slightly choked. Taako leans back over him, traces one hand from Magnus’ hairline down to his jaw, then turns his head with a hand wrapped around his throat, kissing down the column of his neck. Magnus makes an aborted half-moan, reaching up to put his hands on Taako’s waist. Taako’s hands snap out and grab his wrists, pin them to the mattress.

“Don’t touch until I say you can,” Taako tells him. Magnus nods, and Taako reaches up, takes his jaw in his hand again and tips his head so he can kiss the thin skin behind his ear. He bites right underneath the knob of Magnus’ jaw, and Magnus twitches under him. “You like that?”

“Yeah,” Magnus breathes, and Taako does it again, and Magnus moans. He kisses the spot, feels his own teeth marks, then keeps moving down, alternating between kissing him and nipping at his skin. He still tastes like sweat and the general scent of his woodshop, and Taako traces down to the collar of his shirt. He unbuttons the first button, and follows the space opening up with his mouth. He does the same with the next button, and the next, all the way down, until Magnus is writhing underneath him. He, wisely, keeps his hands fisted in the sheets.

Taako gets Magnus’ flannel unbuttoned, then tugs it off of him, throwing it to the side. Kravitz catches it before it can knock into the candles. Taako pays him no mind, goes to Magnus’ shorts and flicks open the top button. Magnus exhales, a ragged sound, and Taako just tugs the shorts and underclothes down, flings them behind him and bites at the inside of Magnus’ thigh. Magnus groans, reaches down, fists his hands in Taako’s hair. Taako shakes his head.

“What’d I say?” Taako tells him. He holds out a hand and summons a length of leather, then traces back up Magnus’ body, taking his wrists as he goes. He binds his wrists together, wrapped around the wrought iron of the headboard. Taako uses his weight, pins Magnus to the bed and keeps him there, then shifts, dragging his hips up against Magnus’, grinding them together. The muscles in Magnus’ arms pull as he subconsciously strains against his restraints, trying to reach for Taako, and Taako grins.

“That’s better,” Taako says. He drops his head down again and kisses Magnus, for as deep and as long as he wants, and Magnus responds in kind, lifting his head to kiss him back. Taako drags his mouth down, down the column of Magnus’ throat, down his chest, down his stomach, down to his dick. He holds his hands up, twists his wrists, conjures lube for his hands. He turns back to Kravitz and winks at him.

“How’s that for a fucking inappropriate use of a spell?” Taako asks. Kravitz stares at him, and he got naked at some point, too. His clothes are all around his chair, and he’s got his dick in his hand, and Taako just keeps grinning at him. He turns back to Magnus, gets his hands down in between them. He breaches Magnus with one finger in the same moment that he takes his dick into his mouth, and Magnus bucks up, nearly shoving his dick down his throat. Luckily, Taako has a lot of fucking practice with this guy, so he’s prepared and moves with him.

Taako pulls his mouth off long enough to say, “Careful, big guy, be good for me,” and the look on Magnus’ face says his comment landed exactly how he wanted it to. He slips his finger in deeper, takes Magnus back into his mouth, and works him as expertly as he knows how, after over a century of doing it. Magnus laughs, breathlessly, and Taako lifts his head slightly just to wink at him. He adds a second finger, and Magnus’ laugh drops off, becomes a breathy moan instead. Taako works him open with the two fingers, then pulls them out and sits up.

“What do you think?” Taako asks. He takes his dick in his hand which, fucking _weird,_ and he’s not a huge fan of it. But, Magnus is looking at him, looking fucking rattled, and that’s more than enough for him, because he _is_ a huge fan of _Magnus._ “Two good, or you need three?”

“Three,” Magnus tells him. Taako nods and drops his head and hands down again, slipping three fingers into Magnus, licking up his dick. Magnus shudders under him.

“Hey, keep it together for me,” Taako says. “I’ve got a little more planned for you.”

“Okay,” Magnus breathes. He drops his head back, stares up at the ceiling, breathes deeply. Taako backs off his dick, focuses instead on opening him up. He shifts, twists his wrist, crooks his fingers, and Magnus groans, long and low. Taako glances back to Kravitz.

“Got him,” Taako comments. Kravitz is stroking himself, slowly, just watching them. “Do you see how good he’s doing? Because he’s being _very_ good for me, and I thought you might—”

“So good,” Kravitz interrupts him. Taako’s head whips back around to look at Magnus. “You’re doing _so_ good, Magnus, keep it up, I can’t—”

“Hear that?” Taako says, long fingers still inside Magnus’ tight heat. “You’re doing so well. He loves looking at you like this.” He drops his head, bites at the inside of Magnus’ thigh again, kissing the spot he marks. “I do, too. Really.”

“Yeah?” Magnus asks, and the uncertainty in his tone makes Taako’s heart clench up. He twists his fingers again, and Magnus moans.

“You think I’d do this if I didn’t?” Taako asks. He removes his hands and instead strokes his dick, covering it in slick lube. It still feels weird, so he distracts himself by lining his dick up with Magnus’ hole. “You ready?”

Magnus nods against the pillows, and Taako pushes in, drags in all the way until his hips meet Magnus’, and Magnus exhales shakily, a ragged sound that makes Taako want to give him anything he wants. He turns back to Kravitz, who’s sitting forward now.

“You enjoying the show?” he asks, and Kravitz nods, so Taako turns back to Magnus. “You good?”

“Yeah,” Magnus says, and Taako pulls out just to push back in again. His shoulders are much thinner than Magnus’, so he lifts one of Magnus’ legs up, loops it over one shoulder, tilts himself to keep it there and get a good angle, and starts moving in a steady rhythm. Magnus’ muscles pull all at once as he strains against the strap holding him to the headboard, and the restraint snaps, and Taako looks up at him in the same moment Magnus looks at him, looking just as shocked as Taako feels.

“Krav,” Taako says, choked, and Kravitz gets up, sits next to Magnus’ head on the bed and grabs his wrists, holds him in place. Magnus tugs against his hold, but Kravitz doesn’t budge.

“Jesus,” Taako says, before he resumes his pace, and Magnus bucks up into his touch, and Taako just keeps going, giving Magnus what his body is calling out for, shoving as deeply into him as he can on each thrust, and Magnus is gasping, saying his name over and over again.

“Krav, wanna gimme a hand?” Taako asks. Kravitz shifts, keeps one hand around Magnus’ wrists and gets the other one around Magnus’ dick. He strokes up, sharply, and Magnus inhales through his teeth. Taako shifts them again, changing positions, and apparently their new placement does something for Magnus, because he’s straining against Kravitz’s hold, and he’s pushing down into their hands and Taako’s hips and then he’s coming, before Taako can stop him or say anything to either of them, and just gasping Taako’s name over and over and _over._ Taako slows, watching him as he comes down. He looks so fucking happy; Taako wonders when he let himself become such as a fucking sap.

Taako pulls out, as Kravitz pulls his hand off of Magnus and wraps it back around his own dick. Magnus turns, but Taako reaches out, pushes him back.

“Let him do what he wanted to do,” Taako says. “Let him watch.”

Magnus stares at Kravitz, and Taako slides up in between them, turns Magnus’ face towards him and kisses him again. Magnus gets his hands on Taako’s waist, holds him tight as Taako kisses the breath out of him, and he can hear Kravitz making soft little sighing moans behind him, and then he’s coming, too, and Taako can feel it on his back, and he laughs.

“Messy,” Taako comments, as he sits up. He shakes out his hair and grimaces at the tacky feel of it, so he casts _Prestidigitation_ on himself and pulls his hair back.

“Now—” Magnus starts to say, but Taako shakes his head.

“No, not like this,” Taako says. He gets up, goes over to the candles. “I didn’t like this as much as I’d hoped I would, I’m gonna switch back, if that’s alright with you.”

“Yeah, no, you should— Yeah,” Magnus says. He’s still catching his breath, and Taako can hear him panting as he turns back to the candles. He replicates the same movements from before, stretching his fingers, twisting his wrists, and the flames lick back over him, and he’s back to normal when they vanish. He returns to the bed, puts one hand on Magnus’ chest.

“Much better,” he says. He holds Magnus in place with his one hand, keeps it over Magnus’ heart as he gets his hand down on himself. It doesn’t take long, after everything, to bring him close to the edge. He digs his nails into Magnus’ chest, and Magnus groans, and that’s enough for Taako to rock over the edge and climax, dropping his head down as the feeling shakes through him.

“Sweet Jesus,” Taako says, when he’s done, and he collapses on his back in the bed between Magnus and Kravitz.

“How was that?” Kravitz asks. Taako shifts to look up at him.

“It wasn’t about me,” Taako says. He looks down to Magnus. “How was it for you, my man?”

Magnus stares at him, then says, “Will you— I— Taako, I want to marry you.”

Taako just fucking stares back at him. He feels like his brain’s shorted out. He glances back up at Kravitz, who’s still looking at Magnus’ face, brow furrowed.

“Apparently it was pretty fucking good,” Taako says. He turns back to Magnus. “Dude, you got sex brain, I don’t—”

“No, I mean it,” Magnus says. He looks to Kravitz. “I mean— You, too, actually. Can we do that? Can we all get married?”

“First of all, we can do anything we want,” Taako tells him. He sits up, and Magnus sits up, too. Just the three of them, sitting in a triangle on their giant bed, completely naked. It seems ridiculous, in the moment. “Second of all, I don’t— I just mean, where is this coming from?”

“You didn’t even— You didn’t want to do that, but you did it for me,” Magnus says. “And you— Well, I mean, don’t take this the wrong way, but you don’t exactly line up to do things you don’t want to do just because other people want to do them.”

Taako looks to Kravitz, who makes a face that suggests he agrees.

“That’s fair, yeah,” Taako says.

“But you did that for _me,”_ Magnus says.

“Just to be fair, I mean, I did want to have sex with you,” Taako says. “You can’t make me do something I don’t want to do. I just— It wasn’t ideal—”

“That’s exactly what I mean,” Magnus tells him. He reaches out, strokes a hand over Taako’s face, his ear, down his hair, to his abdomen. He rubs a little circle there with his thumb. “You did something for _me._ And you— I mean, you do _so much_ for me, and I’ve been thinking about it for a little while, so it just kind of slipped out, but I—” Magnus exhales, runs a hand through his messy hair. It’s getting long, Taako thinks, wildly. He should probably cut it for him again. “I just— Marriage is hard. For me. But it’s also important to me. What I had with Julia—” He looks away, looks at the wall, and shakes his head. He looks down at his hands, and his eyes are glassy. “I’m not— I don’t want to replace it. But I loved her, and so I married her, and I love _you,_ and so I should… marry you, too.”

“It’s not a _should,”_ Kravitz says.

“Yeah,” Taako agrees. “That’s more of a _want._ I’m really good either way.”

“Me, too,” Kravitz says.

“This is all you,” Taako tells Magnus. Magnus keeps looking down at his hands, for a little bit, before he apparently steels himself and lifts his head.

“I want to,” Magnus says. “Maybe— I mean, maybe not, like, _tomorrow,_ but we’re— We’re a family, right?”

“Right,” Kravitz answers, at the same time Taako says, “Well, yeah, _obviously.”_

“Then I want to,” Magnus says. “It’ll be… I mean, it’s different.”

“Also obviously,” Taako says.

“But I want to,” Magnus tells him. Taako looks back at him, scans his face, really studies his expressions and his body language to the best of his abilities, after however many years of knowing Magnus.

“I want you to think about it more,” Taako says. Magnus looks fucking bummed, all of a sudden, so Taako continues, “I’m saying yes. But— I want you to think about it. We can all— I don’t know, fucking wear rings or whatever without getting married, if that’s what you want.”

“I think he just means we don’t want you to feel like you have to,” Kravitz says.

“Yeah, I know you love me,” Taako says. “And I know you loved Julia. So, think about it for us. Decide what you want.”

“I love you,” Magnus says, and he sounds a little choked up, but, yeah, it’s Magnus. Taako reaches out, takes Magnus’ face in his hand, turns it towards him.

“I love you,” Taako says. “Really. I do.”

“Me, too,” Kravitz agrees. “That’s why I don’t want you to rush it.”

“‘Rush it,’” Taako echoes. “We have three fucking kids together, you’re talking about _‘rushing it.’”_

“Four,” Kravitz corrects.

“We didn’t _conceive_ Angus, Jesus—”

“Hey,” Magnus interrupts them. He climbs up out of bed, tugs his shorts back on, and leaves the room. Taako and Kravitz both just stare after him.

“Were we supposed to follow him?” Taako asks, turning back to Kravitz. Kravitz shrugs, looking just as bewildered as Taako feels. “Well.”

“Well what?” Kravitz asks. Taako motions to where Magnus disappeared through the open door.

“Do _you_ wanna get married?” Taako asks.

“Well, the Raven Queen keeps asking me when I’m going to,” Kravitz tells him, smiling slightly. Taako leans in and kisses him softly.

“Do _you_ want to?” Taako repeats. Kravitz half-shrugs.

“I never put much thought into it,” Kravitz says. “I live forever. Or— I mean, I’ll be around forever, I’m not alive, strictly speaking. But, for me, just the fact that I’m here with you, that’s a commitment, for me.”

Taako pushes a few of Kravitz’s locs back from his face, tucks them behind his ear so he can look at his gorgeous face. He strokes Kravitz’s face, grins at him.

“You’re such a fucking sap,” Taako says. “I’d marry you.”

“If you wanted that, I’d marry you, too,” Kravitz tells him. He leans in and kisses Taako, and then Magnus barrels back into their bedroom, shutting the door behind himself and jumping back up onto the bed.

“Don’t kiss without me, come on,” Magnus laughs. He sticks a medium-sized box in between the three of them on the bed. He motions to the two of them. “Go ahead, open it up.”

Taako reaches out first and twists open the latch on the wooden box, popping the thing open. There’s three carved wooden rings inside, and Taako’s heart jumps into his throat, and he openly pretends he doesn’t feel anything.

“These are beautiful,” Kravitz comments. Magnus picks one out and puts it in Kravitz’s hand.

“That one’s yours,” he says. It’s got a glimmering crimson ring around the center of the wood, and Magnus reaches into his pocket and pulls out a chain. “I figured you might want to wear it as a necklace, since sometimes you go all bony and it would probably slip right off.” He loops the chain through the ring and puts it back into Kravitz’s palm. “Well, it’s there, if you want it.”

“I do want it,” Kravitz says. He shifts and holds up his hair as Magnus hooks the chain around his neck. It falls against his strong chest, and Taako reaches out and traces the outside of the ring on Kravitz’s dark skin. Magnus reaches into the box and holds out a ring to Taako. It’s wooden like the other two, but this one has a ring of blue-green gem twinkling from the center of the band. Taako takes it between his fingertips and examines it.

“It’s the same color as your eyes,” Magnus points out. Taako looks down at it, willing himself to hold it together. “It’s okay if you—”

“It’s just my stupid fucking emotions,” Taako interrupts him. “They’re all over the place, I’m not fucking crying.”

“If you say so,” Magnus says. He takes the ring back out of Taako’s hands. “Do you want it?”

Taako looks down at it, then nods, and Magnus slips it onto his finger for him. Taako spins it there, looks at the late-afternoon sunlight glinting off of it through the window. Magnus reaches in and takes the last ring out. Taako glances at it; the ring around the middle of his band is silver. It looks a lot like the one he still wears on his left hand, his ring from his marriage to Julia, but that one has a honey-golden ring around the middle. He slips it onto the ring finger of his right hand, and Taako reaches out, taking Magnus’ hand between both of his, spreading his fingers to look at it.

“You’re _both_ fucking saps,” Taako comments. Magnus leans in and takes Taako’s head in his hands, kisses him hard on the temple. Taako lifts his head and kisses him back. “I’ll let you bottom for me more often, who knows what else you’ll do?”

“I don’t think I have many more surprises for you,” Magnus tells him. Taako laughs. Kravitz leans in, drags Magnus over and kisses him, too.

“Thank you,” Kravitz says. “This is— Honestly, this is one of the best days of my life, and I have had a very long life.”

“That’s some glowing praise, right there,” Taako comments. Magnus is crying all over again, but he’s also half-laughing, grinning away at the both of them. He reels them in with arms around their shoulders, and Taako overbalances into Magnus’ lap.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests for this series, let me know!
> 
> I also actually wrote two books! It was a long road but, I did it! Ta-da! If you want to read either of them, shoot me a message!
> 
> I have a blog now to request imagines - I just like to make people happy. Submit requests [here!](https://imagine-in-the-fandoms.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicolelianesolo](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
